


Open Your Eyes

by Hope_Feather



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Feather/pseuds/Hope_Feather
Summary: 'Hey Link… Do you remember when we first met…?'  Feelings of Hylia about Link.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, like year or more back.... It is based of the manga story for Skyward Sword in the Hyrule Historia and the games itself.

Hey Link…

Do you remember when we first met…?

You were hero worthy of a story…

You were hero worthy enough to be tested by the goddess!

Though we barely met, I knew all about you and who you will become.

Like how you stood up for our beloved land, for our people! Even when they didn’t treat you the same way.

I want to be worthy of you – to stand by side you as an equal.

Next time we meet again we will both be human – living together in the land. Both of us will protect our beloved land its people!

I did not mean to cause you any pain… Nor the suffering that is about to come because of what we did.

I just want you to know…

Even if we are reborn again and again.

No matter what happen to us – even if we don’t recognize each other. You will be important to me!

We’ll stand up against the disaster that will be fall our land!

Open your eyes Link!

Your tale has just begun!


End file.
